youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Atom
Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13818". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-19. | species = Mutated human | gender = Male | hair color = Iron (formerly blond) | eye color = Green (formerly blue) | relatives = Unnamed wife, Randy (son), Peggy (daughter) | affiliation = Justice League, formerly United States Air Force | powers = Flight, energy blast, energy absorption | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 102 | voice = }} Captain Atom, real name Nathaniel C. Adams, is a superhero and member of the Justice League. Physical appearance Nate Adams was a strongly built Caucasian male with blond hair and blue eyes. After his transformation, his entire body was covered in a silver skin, save for his gloves and boots, which are red. He has a stylized red atom symbol on his chest. He can, however, revert back to his human form at will. History Early life Adams was born on May 30, 1940. He joined the Air Force, rising to the rank of Captain, and was also involved with air force intelligence during the Vietnam war. In 1968, Captain Adams received intel about a weapons smuggling ring. He reported to his commanding officer, General Lemar, who was also a part of the ring, and ordered Adams to investigate Hill 409 with a squad. They were ambushed, and only Adams and his friend Lt. Yarrow escaped, the latter barely. Adams was certain Lemar had set him up, and confronted him about it. Minutes later, Adams was knocked out by a poison. Enos Polk killed Lemar with Adams's knife, and "arrived" moment later to arrest Adams for the crime. It had all been planned by Yarrow, who was actually the leader of the smuggling ring. Captain Adams was brought before court-martial, where he was defended by Yarrow. Adams claimed that he blacked out, and was possibly drugged, but there was no evidence for that story. The judge, Wade Eiling convicted him to life in prison. By all records, he took his life in prison before the year was over. Weisman, Greg (2011-02-10). Question #14292. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-11. Mattel DC Universe Young Justice Captain Atom Figure . Diapers.com. Retrieved 2012-02-17. Adams's wife moved on, and married Wade Eiling. She was always convinced of her husband's innocence. Her daughter agreed. Present After the Team defeated Blockbuster in order to save Superboy from Cadmus on July 4, Captain Atom arrived with the rest of the League to confront the teen heroes about their unapproved mission. He joined an escort, made up of himself, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman, and the Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and John Stewart, who carried Blockbuster away to be secured. Captain Atom responded to a distress call from Green Arrow and Black Canary, and was one of eight Justice League members who battled Amazo. They eventually succeeded in taking the robot apart, but Amazo managed to copy his abilities and later used them against the Team. As part of the Team's training, Captain Atom was called in to give the young heroes a training in espionage. Because no-one paid attention to the boring lecture, Captain Atom decided to let them solve an old Vietnam war mystery instead: the alleged framing of Captain Adams. Captain Atom reviewed the case after the Team presented their findings. He was surprised his old friend Yarrow was involved, but more importantly, that Wade Eiling was not. Captain Atom made contact with Eiling, who persuaded him to meet his children, Peggy and Randy. After communications with the Cave broke down, the League investigated. Captain Atom used his powers to free Superboy from his trap of molten steel. He helped fix the Cave's computer system the next day. Captain Atom, Flash and Blue Devil fought one of Poison Ivy's giant plant creatures at a nuclear power plant near Taipei. After the plant crushed one of the chimneys, Captain Atom managed to absorb the radioactive spill. Captain Atom helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Captain Atom attended a Justice League meeting concerning expansion of the League. Powers and abilites * Quantum field connection: :* Energy absorption: :* Energy blast: Weisman, Greg (2011-02-09). Question #14208. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-10. :* Flight :* Invulnerability: :* Super strength :* Time travel: :* Transformation: Captain Atom can shed his silver skin at will. His body will temporarily light up in the process. Appearances Background in other media * Captain Atom is a hero originally published by Charlton Comics. Allen Adam of Earth-Four was a scientist who became an superhero after an accident "atomized" him. After the Crisis on Infinite Earths, he was reimagined as Air Force Captain Nathaniel Christopher Adam, who was exposed to an alien metal in a top secret government experiment during the Vietnam war. He was absorbed into the quantum field, and did not come out until the 80s. He became a member of the Justice League International and later leader of the Justice League Europe. During the Final Crisis, he became a pawn of the evil Monitor Solomon, and led a multiversal army as Monarch. * This is Captain Atom's third animated appearance. He first appeared in Justice League Unlimited (voiced by George Eads and Chris Cox) as living energy in a containment suit. This take on the character was also used in Superman/Batman: Public Enemies. After his debut on Young Justice, he also appeared in Batman: The Brave and the Bold (voiced by Brian Bloom), in an episode written by Greg Weisman, Todd Casey and Kevin Hopps. This episode used the classic version. * The surname Adams was first used in the television series Justice League Unlimited, and carried over into Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Weisman stated that, even when he worked on the Captain Atom comic series in the 80s, he thought the surname "Adam" too artificial, and "Adams" felt more natural.Weisman, Greg (2012-01-26). Question #14076. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-26. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League Category:Military